


Plus haute qu'honneur (par Maggie Zel)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Lysa Arryn Deserved Better, Lysa Arryn Needs A Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lysa ne se résumait pas à Lysa la folle, Lysa la sœur de LADY starck, elle était tellement plus que tout cela ...
Relationships: Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn
Kudos: 2





	Plus haute qu'honneur (par Maggie Zel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Marina nous a demandé quelque chose de mignon sur Lysa Arryn. Maggie Zel, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : GOT appartient à G.R.

Lysa n'avait toujours été que l'enfant du milieu de la Grande maison des Tully.

Elle n'était pas née première, à la chevelure de feu et aux traits doux empreints de sagesse comme l'était sa sœur Catelyn. Elle n'était pas non plus née Homme comme l'était leur jeune frère, Edmure, le simplet mais néanmoins Héritier de la maison à la truite. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de rendre fière sa mère, la douce et maladive Minimisa Whent et de faire autant que se peut honneur au froid Hoster Tully. Elle était sage pour sa Famille avant que le devoir ne la conduise à épouser Lord Jon Arryn, un homme à l'honneur sans failles mais assez vieux pour être son père. Elle s'efforçait alors comme le voulait le dicton de sa nouvelle famille, de devenir plus haute que l'honneur lui-même et ce quand bien même elle enviait toujours sa sœur pour le beau mariage, le bel et jeune époux et les nombreux et magnifiques enfants qu'elle n'avait pas.

C'est à la capitale, auprès de son mari qu'elle commença à renaître pour la toute première fois. Loin d'être la plus belle Lady de tout le royaume, ou même celle ayant le meilleur parti. Son époux était la main du roi Robert et par conséquent n'était que peu présent. Mais, lorsque la fin d'après-midi arrivait, Jon rentrait dans leurs appartements du donjon Rouge et alors… elle n'était plus la banale fille de campagne, elle n'était plus la folle Lysa Arryn dont se moquaient ces idiotes de courtisanes. Elle devenait Lysa ! juste Lysa, la jeune épouse de Jon, son amie même, à qui il venait raconter sa journée avant de ne se concentrer que sur elle. Il lui apprenait tout ce que son âge lui avait appris, il lui racontait nombres histoires réelles ou non, récentes ou non et c'est tout ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Ce n'est que dans ces moments que quelqu'un s'intéressait vraiment à ELLE. Il ne la traitait pas comme une enfant ignorante, mais comme une amie avec qui partager son immense savoir tout en comblant le sien. Peu à peu, Lysa revenait à la vie, recouvrait une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé avoir jusqu'à présent, tout cela grâce à Jon, puis il y eut également Robyn….

Robyn….

Ce fils qu'elle, comme Jon n'espérait pas avoir, plus avoir pour le vieil homme qui se mit alors à passer ses fins d'après-midi de discussions auprès de sa femme, dans la nurserie. Il était son monde, Westeros n'était pas assez beau et grand pour décrire la puissance et la beauté qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être lorsqu'elle se perdait des heures durant à admirer son fils. Ce tout petit bout de son être dont elle ne se séparait même pas pour dormir, maudit soit ceux qui oseraient les séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'agir, la porte de la lune se tenait prête à les accueillirent eux et leurs péchés. C'était aux Eyriés, dans la sécurité du Val qu'elle vécut les plus beaux instants de son existence. La vue sur ce monde offert à vue d'oeil, les nuages si proches comme à portés de mains, Lysa Arryn était la femme la plus heureuse au monde.


End file.
